


No One Should Have To Kill An Empress

by WitchesAndWolfhounds (CatsWithUnicorns)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWithUnicorns/pseuds/WitchesAndWolfhounds
Summary: Daud would like to pay his respects to the late Empress Jessamine, but will the family allow him to, that is the question.





	No One Should Have To Kill An Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Wyman's a man in this, which is a huge turn-off for me. But luckily this is just a one-off. I am getting the mental image of the Outsider for Wyman.

Twenty years had now passed as Daud sat and thought. Corvo had come to end him once, but had instead spared his life for reasons he had told the assassin that his life had changed.

"If I could turn back time, I would. No one should have to kill an Empress." Daud sighed as Corvo held him up by the collar of his coat.

Corvo raised his blade, holding it up against the man's throat, ready to kill. He paused however, thinking about Jessamine. "This man killed the woman I loved, killed her in front of her child. How do you allow someone like that to live?"

"When I killed your Empress and took her daughter, something broke inside me. I've drove my sword through the ribs of plenty of nobles, taking money from one rich bastard to then kill the other. I now see the Mark of the Outsider on your hand, it makes me think of all the terrible things I've done. Though, I listened as he whispered to me. It made me feel powerful, but looking back fills me with regret. I want nothing more than to leave this place for good, and only have one thing to ask. Will you spare my life?"

Corvo grit his teeth under his mask, feeling his hand tighten on the handle of his blade. Though now he too was feeling the guilt wash over him.

Daud felt the grip on him loosen, the grim mask turning from his view as he was left to drop to the floor. Corvo had spared him, and now he knew there would be something he had to do in return.

xXx

Corvo sat with a smile on his face as he watched his daughter laugh and joke with her husband, Wyman. A handsome man, Corvo had to admit, with short black messy hair, good build, bright blue eyes, and a clean shaven face. Their daughter the spitting image of her mother, who they’d named Alessandra.

"Father, can we have a game of hide and seek?" she asked with that usual playful look that they just couldn't resist.

"What does your mother say?" her father asked, getting a smug look from Crovo.

"Reminds me of the times Emily and I played hide and seek," he smiled.

Alessandra headed over to her mother, who was now stood by the window, glass in hand, deep in thought. “Mother, can I? Please.”

Emily turned to look down at her. “It’s well past your bedtime.”

"Please mother, just one game and then I promise I'll go to bed." Alessandra pleaded. 

Emily smiled warmly at her knowing she was exactly the same with Jessamine. "Fine, you may have one more game."

"Thank you, mother," she smiled happily, quickly rushing over to pull her father to his feet.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," he sighed with a smile.

Emily took another swig of her whiskey, while Corvo took a long drag of his cigar.

"I wonder what we'd all be doing right now,” Emily thought as she turned to look at the portrait of her mother over the fireplace. 

Corvo shrugged. "Possibly getting drunk out of our minds,” he laughed.

Emily walked back over, sitting herself down. She took another swig of her drink, resting her arm on the back of the settee with her head resting against her hand. "I wish she could have been here to see Alessandra."

Corvo stood to take a seat next to her, pulling her close into his embrace. "She sees her. She may not be able to tell you anymore, but she'd be very proud of you."

"Thanks father," she smiled as she snuggled against him.

xXx

With Emily and her father distracted, Alessandra found herself in the main hall looking up at an old man, a little older than her grandfather. The man looked down on her with tired eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked as the butler headed off to announce the man's arrival.

"My names Daud," the man answered in a slightly gruff voice.

Alessandra crossed her arms over her chest now, giving the man a scowl. "Are you a friend of my mother, father or grandfather?" she questioned.

Daud shrugged. "It's a little complicated," he told her.

"How so?" she questioned him.

"Well, I..." he was cut off as the butler headed back over.

"If you would follow me, sir,” the man gestured. 

Daud nodded, giving the child one last smile before heading off. Alessandra sped off, taking a quick shortcut.

"Mother, there's a man here. He says his names..." Emily turned as there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," she announced.

The butler bowed to her. "Your majesty," he gestured as the man heading on in.

The room fell silent at the sight of the newcomer. Corvo raced round with lightning speed, which considering his age was quite good.

"I'm not seeking..." he was cut short as Corvo's fist connected with his jaw.

"What are you doing here?" Corvo snarled at him, his hand around the others neck as he pinned him up against the wall.

Daud worked his jaw, trying to ease it. "I know I should be anyplace but here, right now." 

Alessandra looked on, wondering why her grandfather had this man pinned against the wall. "Who is he, mother?" she asked.

Emily pulled her close to her. The memories of what had happened in the past all came flooding back.

"Mother, what's going on?" her daughter asked, a little worriedly.

"Shush, sweetheart." Emily soothed while stroking back her daughter's hair.

Daud looked on. "I didn't want any of this to happen," he sighed.

"Mother, who is that man?" Alessandra demanded to know.

Emily tightened her hold. "Why are you here, Daud?" she scowled.

"You know him, mother?" Alessandra asked in surprise, trying to look up at her.

Daud sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened. There's not one day that goes by that doesn't bring regret."

Corvo slammed him into the wall. "So you thought you'd come here to bring more pain upon us?" he snapped.

Daud took a breath. "I just wanted to pay my respects."

"And you thought we would just welcome you in?" Emily now added.

Daud shook his head. "Do whatever you want with me. I'm too old to care anymore."

Corvo raised his right hand again, fingers curling into a fist. Emily let go of her daughter to quickly stop him. "That's enough, father."

Corvo looked at her, seeing the same hurt and sadness in her eyes as what he felt.

"You spared his life for a reason, father." She reminded him.

Corvo exhaled deeply, his grip loosening. "I spared your life so you could live with your guilt."

Daud nodded. "And that I am."

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Wyman, a smile on his face. "I beat you, Alessandra." He suddenly stood, wondering what had been going on without him. "Um, did I miss something here?"

Emily shook her head. "Nothing much, he was just leaving." She glared, now opening the door to follow the old man out.

Daud stopped in the entrance, reaching into his pocket. "I know you can't forgive me, but I'd like you to give the old girl this."

Emily looked to the rose in his hand before looking up at him again. "Why don't you give it her yourself,” she frowned.

Daud looked taken aback at this. He was stunned that she would say such a thing.

"Follow me," Emily ordered sternly, leading him down to the gardens.

Daud stood back a little as Emily entered the gazebo. "Mother, I have someone to see you." She addressed the plaque as if really talking to her mother.

Daud swallowed, remembering the last time he was here. He'd managed to clear his mind before taking down his next target, the Empress. Jessamine had tried to protect her daughter, but he'd thrown her back to then drive his blade right through her.

Emily turned to look at him. "I thought you were here to pay your respects?" she scowled. 

Daud nodded as he headed over, Emily now moving aside to let him kneel before the plaque, the rose now leaving his fingers as he placed it down.

"I've not come seeking forgiveness. I've come to say I'm sorry. Though it doesn't mean all that much, it’s just a silly little word." He sighed. "If I could go back and not accept it as just another job, I would. But would things have been different?"

Emily looked out at the stars, thinking as Daud continued.

"I hope your resting in peace, my dear Empress." He sighed, now pulling himself to his feet or trying to. 

Emily took an arm to help ease him up.

"Thank you," he nodded to her. "Thank you for allowing me to speak with your mother.”

Emily gave a nod before escorting him back to the main hall. He bowed to her before heading out again into the night.

xXx

As soon as he arrived back at his place, Billie quickly rushed over.

"What happened? Where have you been?" she questioned.

Daud shook his head. "I had to pay my respects to the late Empress before anything happened to me."

Billie raised a brow. "You went to see the Kaldwins?"

He nodded, getting another question.

"How was she?"

Daud smiled at her. "Considering all that’s happened, Emily's turned out to be a great daughter, mother and Empress."

Billie smiled, wishing she could have seen the Empress one last time. Maybe one day she just may.

xXx

Emily headed back upstaits, Wyman stood waiting for her. 

“Everything alright?” he asked worriedly. 

Emily nodded, slipping her arms around his back, snuggling into him. 

“Em,” he sighed, holding her tightly. “I wish there was more I could do.”

She pulled away, smiling at him. “Everything’s going to be alright.”

He leaned in, kissing her passionately. 

“Ew!” 

They stopped, parting with a smile to see their daughter looking at them. 

“Daddy,” she now scowled. “I wanted to play hide and seek before bed.”

Emily walked over to her, pulling her into her arms. “Seen as I’m feeling generous tonight, you may have two games.”

Alessandra threw her arms around her mother’s neck. “Thank you, mummy.” 

Emily set her back on the floor, watching her run off. 

“You’re counting, father.” She called back as she disappeared into another room. 

Emily kissed her lover again before allowing him to count loudly. 

“1 2 3 4 5 6….” He went on as Emily slipped back into the room to see her father. 

“Corvo?” 

He turned to her. “You took him to the gazebo?” he asked.

“I did,” she nodded, heading over to him. 

He sighed as Emily rubbed his back. “I’m quite glad he came back to pay his respects.”

“As am I, father.” Emily agreed. 

He rubbed his sore knuckles. “My fist wouldn’t agree much though.”

Emily laughed lightly beside him, letting him pull her into a hug. 

Laughter could be heard from the hall as Wyman played with Alessandra. 

“Well, it’s way past someone’s bedtime.”

Corvo smiled. “You’re a great daughter and mother, Em.” He thought to himself, watching as she slipped out.

xXx

He walked the halls later that night, standing in his granddaughter’s doorway. 

“Grandfather,” she yawned, rubbing her eyes. 

He headed over, sitting himself down on the bed. 

“Bad dream?” he asked, taking her small hand in his. 

She nodded. “I saw a man with black eyes.”

Corvo looked taken aback at this, why was the Outsider visiting his granddaughter now. “Did he speak to you?” he finally decided to ask her. 

Alessandra shook her head. “No, he just looked at me.”

Corvo sighed, letting her sit on his knee. “I’ll have a word with him. Tell him to stop talking to you.”

“You know him, grandfather?” 

He nodded. “I do. He’s an old friend.”

“And he doesn’t scare you?” 

Corvo shook his head. “No.”

“Then he doesn’t scare me,” she smiled. 

Emily walked by her daughter’s bedroom, stopping to look in on the pair. Corvo pulled up the blanket for his granddaughter, kissing her softly on the head. 

“You tell him to leave you alone, if you want.” He told her. 

Alessandra nodded sleepily, closing her eyes again. 

“Everything alright?” Emily asked as Corvo met her in the hallway. 

He shook his head. “The Outsiders in her dreams,” he informed her.

“Why?” she frowned. “Why would he be seeking my daughter?” 

Corvo shrugged, pulling the door closed. “It may be nothing, Em.”

“I don’t want him speaking to her. I don’t want her to have to go through anything I’ve been through.”

Corvo hugged her. “I’ll have a word, if he’ll allow me back again.”

Emily sighed against him. 

“It may be nothing,” he thought.

She pulled back, nodding. “You may be right, father.”

“Get some rest,” he softly told her.

She turned to head off back to bed, wondering if something may be wrong or whether the Outsider had plans for her daughter next.


End file.
